Saved from the flames Zero one shot
by miss89
Summary: Kyoko is Kaname's little sister who a night was strolling around the school grounds when Zero catches her. They start to have an argument and Kyoko leaves in tears. After some time she wakes up in smoke and panics.


**From the author: **This one shot was requested by Daikun03 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

**Signs in the story:**

_Italic _- the text with italic indicates flashback or thoughts.

* * *

- "Jeez Zero, what's your problem?!" the young pureblood shouted at the prefect.  
- "You know there is a curfew even for you vampires" he snapped and gave her a cold glare. Another day Kyoko and Zero had a confrontation. Her older brother, Kaname had told her to stay away from him, and sometimes she wondered why she didn't take his word serious. But there was just something about Zero that she couldn't resist but didn't know what.  
- "Come on, Zero! What danger is there in watching the bird?" Kyoko asked him getting really annoyed. She was a vampire, a pureblood, what could happen that could harm her? Everyone respected her – even the Level E's. So she shouldn't have anything to be afraid of.  
- "Curfew is curfew now go back to your dorm!" Zero growled. The young Kuran pouted and chucked the birdseeds in her hand at him.  
- "You really are the biggest fool I ever met, Zero!" she glared coldly at him before turning on her heel to head back to the Moon Dorm.  
- "You're just like your brother. Think you can do everything because you're a pureblood" the sliver haired prefect stated and put his Bloody Rose away. Kyoko loved her brother even thought he could be quite determined at times, but he was the oldest one of the two of them after all.  
- "You don't know him!" she hissed and ran off to the Moon Dorm, leaving Zero glaring after her.

- "Kyoko-sama.. what's the matter?" Ruka asked the pureblood as she entered the hall. Kyoko knew Ruka had a crush on Kaname but also that Kaname didn't return her feelings. Ruka was always being nice around Kyoko and in her eyes she was okay.  
- "It's nothing, Ruka", the girl sniffled. It was almost prohibited for a pureblood to show any kind of emotion but when she was around Ruka she thought it was okay, and Ruka promised her to keep it to herself when she saw her like that first time.  
- "You need to talk" she stated and grabbed Kyoko's hand and lead her back to her room. Kyoko didn't even protest and let herself drag along. Once at her room, Ruka dragged her onto the bed and sat next to her. Kyoko didn't even try to hide her tears – she let them rolled down her pale cheeks.  
- "Kyoko-sama, what happened?" Ruka asked and handed her a tissue. Kyoko took the tissue and dried her eyes.  
- "It's Zero" she sobbed lightly. Ruka sighed and lightly rolled her eyes.  
- "Yes, he's a pain in everyone's ass" she stated. One thing Ruka didn't know, was that Kyoko had a crush on Zero even though she didn't wanted to admit it – not even to herself. Kyoko didn't answer her comment. In a way she was right but in the other hand she didn't felt he was an asshole like all the others from the Night Class – especially her brother.  
- "Kyoko-sama, I really don't get what you see in him" Ruka then said. Instantly the dark haired pureblood blushed and glared at her, making her jump lightly.  
- "I'm sorry. It might be best if you got some sleep now" she stated and got up from the bed. Kyoko simply nodded and took of her school jacket and shoes and climbed further onto the bed, resting her head on the soft pillow beneath. Silently, Ruka left the room and closed the door behind her with a small sigh.

A couple of hours later, Kyoko woke up by people were screaming and shouting. She groaned and slightly opened her eyes seeing the air in her room was thick and grey. Suddenly she panicked. What was happening? Or more precisely – what happened? Coughing she focused on getting out of the thick grey air, find the fire and stop it. But even in the hall there was too much smoke for her to see wherefrom it came. She coughed more and held a hand over her face to block for the smoke.  
- "Kyoko?" some males voice called out her name. The smoke was getting to her eyes and started to trouble them. The young Kuran began to feel dizzy and coughed again. Things started to darken for her and suddenly she felt her legs were like jelly and felt herself collapse.  
- "Kyoko!" the voice called her name again. Kyoko made an effort to answer but failed because of coughing. Lying on the floor there was a bit more air but it was still not enough to stop her gasping and coughing. Everything seemed to disappear around her. Though she was a pureblood she was not a very strong one. Somehow she was stuck during birth which caused some of her abilities to weaken. Sure she had powers like Kaname, but she was not that strong compared to him and had always been the "cute and weak little sister" in his eyes.

_- "Never give up, Kyoko", Kaname stroke her hair. The young Kuran sniffled and wiped the tears in her eyes away.  
- "But brother, I'm not even that strong as you are so what's the meaning of keep on trying?" the little girl sobbed lightly. Kyoko was born with abilities like any other pureblood vampire. The difference was that she wasn't able to control them fully.  
- "If you give up you will never become stronger" Kaname told his precious little sister. Kyoko looked up at him. His eyes were calm and soft – like they always were. Then her lips cracked a small smile.  
- "If you say so brother, then I won't" she stated and hugged him._

The phrase with never giving up rung in her head and she fought to get on her legs.  
- "I got you" someone picked her up and carried her outside. She woke up by a cool wind blew in her face. The brown haired groaned and opened her eyes slightly. By looking at she noticed she as lying in the grass outside.  
- "Finally awake" a voice spoke and woke her up from her little slumber. She sat up fast and saw Zero stand under a nearby tree with his arms crossed over his chest.  
- "Zero" she said and looked inquiringly at him. He walked over to her and kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her forehead.  
- "Looks like you'll be just fine now" he stated. Just as he was about to take his hand back, she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly.  
- "Zero!" she sobbed lightly. Zero's facial expression slightly changed and softly rubbed her back. After all she wasn't able to hurt him in that state – she might have been frightened as well.  
- "I thought you vampires could handle yourself" he said after a while. Kyoko let go of him and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't reply but hugged him again. Just by thinking of what could have happened if he didn't turn up was a horrible thing for her to think of. For the first time she accepted her feelings towards him – she did love him. Looking up at him, a pair of soft purple eyes met her blue ones. Kyoko bit her lip softly and leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips while blushing. Zero found himself shocked at her actions and smirked when she pulled away. Kyoko looked away shyly.  
- "What as that for?" he questioned from her. Once again Kyoko softly bit her lower lip.  
- "For saving me" she mumbled and blushed a little harder. A light chuckle left the prefect's lips and he cupped her chin, making her look at him.  
- "I couldn't bear let you stay back there" he smiled. It was first time she ever saw him smile. Honestly she thought it was impossible to him. The young Kuran's cheeks flushed bright pink at his comment. Suddenly, he bend down kissing her lips sweetly. Almost instantly she kissed him back.  
- "I thought you disliked vampire" Kyoko half stated once they pulled away.  
- "I do, but for some strange reason I love you" he said softly and pulled her closer not wanting her to catch cold. Kyoko blushed hard and smiled at the same time. That was the same way she felt.  
- "I love you too, Zero.. I really do" she said in almost a whisper and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**From the author: **Yup, that was my Zero Kiryuu one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
